Alternate Ending to Meet Your Husband of The Past
by kareall51
Summary: All thanks to CraxyPsychopathicRabbit for giving me permission to do this. Alaude x Tsuna and Daemon x Giotto
~Time Skip- 400 years later

Inheritance Trial; in front of Namimori Middle~

There was suddenly a Sky-Flame appearing in front of Alaude, revealing a certain brunet 'woman' we all know and love. The 'woman' looked around, 'her' eyes stopping slightly at the sight of Hibari Kyoya. 'She' moved forward, forgetting all 'her' anger towards 'her' husband.

Alaude's eyebrow went up as he watched his 'wife' stand in front of Kyoya. 'Her' gaze was sad and loving, all directed towards Kyoya.

"Who the hell is that woman? Another fucking test?" Gokudera asked with an annoyed tone.

"I have no idea," Reborn said with a confused look. This was new even for him. "Actually, I don't even know this woman. She was never mentioned in Vongola's history."

"That's Tsunayoshi," Knuckle suddenly said but he elaborated when he saw their confused faces. "She is Alaude's wife and the only one that can control him when he gets out of hand."

Everyone watched as Tsuna raised 'her' hand and rested it against Hibari's cheek. "Kyoya."

Hibari's eyes widened as he studied the 'woman', lightly hitting 'her' hand away. "Hn. Who are you, herbivore?"

Tsuna wasn't listening as 'she' looked at Alaude. "Alaude, it's him!"

Alaude's eyes widened slightly, as to show his shock. Knuckle was shocked, too, but then started to smile. "What the hell are you talking about, you damn woman?" Gokudera called out angrily.

'Her' eyes narrowed. "Do not speak to me in that tone, Gokudera Hayato. I can have G come and take his inheritance back."

Hayato shut his mouth. Tsuna smiled wider. "As I was about to say, Kyoya." The skylark looked at 'her'. "Do you remember us?" 'She' asked as 'she' pointed to Alaude and 'herself'.

Kyoya looked irritated at being asked a stupid question but then his eyebrows rose as his eyes widened in disbelief. Tsuna stood in front of Hibari again but this time, 'she' hugged him.

Everyone gasped in shock, while some paled, waiting for the poor woman to get hit by the skylark's tonfas. Kyoya tensed briefly before he completely relaxed in his, now, mother's arms. 'She' smiled as her handed carded through 'her' son's hair. "My Kyoya."

Ieyasu was shocked by the scene in front of him. Never before has Hibari ever surrendered to anyone, much less relaxed in a stranger's presence.

Alaude moved forward and a very small smile appeared as he took in his 'wife' and their son. "Who are you people exactly?" Reborn suddenly asked.

Tsunayoshi grimaced slightly. "I am Roux (made up- completely fake) Tsunayoshi, 'wife' to Roux Alaude. We and two others agreed to send our two children to the future so they wouldn't end up in the mafia. I can see now that it didn't work."

Reborn's eyes were covered by his fedora. "Then who were the two that were sent back?"

'She' smiled. "My son, Roux Kyoya. Now known as Hibari Kyoya."

Everyone was silent as they heard this. Mouths were agape and eyes were widened in disbelief. "Kufufu. I knew something was off about you but now, it all makes sense," Mukuro says.

Tsuna looked at Ieyasu before saying, "Giotto, Daemon. Get your butts out here before I castrate the both of you."

Two flames appeared right after 'she' said that. One Sky that revealed Giotto, Vongola Primo, and one Mist, revealing Daemon Spade. Giotto looked questionably at Tsuna, who pointed at Ieyasu. He looked over and cried out in disbelief. Daemon was shocked as he saw their son.

"Ieyasu!" Giotto yelled before he hugged the poor boy. Daemon followed suit as Ieyasu was now being hugged to death.

"You have your answer?" Tsuna asked as some fainted while others smirked.

'She' sat down on the stairs of Namimori Middle and pulled Kyoya's head onto 'her' lap. Alaude stood beside 'her'. 'Her' hands continued to card through 'her' son's hair. "Kyoya, I know we have some explaining to do but know this one thing. We love you. Always. As we sent you away, my heart broke in two. I didn't get to raise you, see you do all your firsts and hear your first word."

Tsuna was now crying. 'Her' head bowed slightly, as tears ran down her cheeks. Kyoya frowned slightly at this but felt a warmth explode in his chest. His parents loved him. Loved him enough to send him away so he could be protected. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around his mother and tried to calm 'her' down. A few minutes later, only small sniffles could be heard as 'she' wiped her face.

"Are we forgiven?" 'She' asked.

Kyoya nodded slightly and looked up to his father. Alaude smiled slightly at his son and Kyoya was proud of himself and proud of the fact that his father accepted him. He looked at the other group and saw that Ieyasu was crying, but he also had a smile on his face as his parents held him. 'This herbivorous get-together is actually the best thing that happened to us, huh. Hn.'


End file.
